Star Crossed
by FrostyDream
Summary: Although inner daemons will always come back, and confusion is a mass affect, a final test is left.
1. Stranger

Title: Star Crossed

**Title:** Star Crossed

**Author:** Frostydreamer

**Disclaimer:** Tin Man doesn't belong to me

**Characters:** Zero, Azkadellia, DG, Cain

**Pairings:** Zero/ Azkadellia

**Rating:** R/M

**Spoilers:** All of the Movie

**Summery:** Although inner daemons will always come back, and confusion is mass affect, a final test is left.

**This Chapter:** Something is woken from its deep sleep

**Word Count: **244

**AN: **Might need to read Frozen and Till the end of Time before the Prologue and Ch.1, make more sense I think.

**Prologue**

**Stranger**

The stone tomb crumpled away into fine dust at her bare feet. She stepped out onto the stone ledge, the twilight stinging her eyes.

After seventy-three years of dreamless sleep the site that lay below and around her mountain was not a welcomed site. After taking in a few breaths of fresh air she stretched her numb limbs, with audible cracks as a result.

There were many changes in the OZ. The Papay fields were dry and frail. There were more towns, Central City had lost its cheery green glow, and there was a dark tower that looked very familiar.

All in all, she figured the OZ was not fairing well. But that was not the reason she had woken from her sleep. Something had called her barely beating hart causing it to clench painfully and stop her peace. Wearily she contemplated the few reasons why this would happen, and none were good. Her jaded thoughts were interrupted by a scorching pain radiating from her stomach. She doubled over a cold sweat quickly spread over her, soaking the tattered rags she wore. Her sharp golden eyes quickly searched for a source to feed from.

_'there…'_

Just north of her mountain was a small raggedy looking town.

_'that should sustain me for a time'_

She threw herself off the ledge, the wind whistled past her ears, but not a sound escaped her red cracked lips. She knew the fall would not kill her, nothing could.

**TBC**

**AN:** Did the witch ever say why she wanted to put the OZ into complete darkness? Just wanted to know if there was a reason 'cus this story is sort of based on that question/answer.


	2. Reunion

Fanfiction: Tin Man

**Title:** Star Crossed

**Author:** Frostydreamer

**Disclaimer:** Tin Man doesn't belong to me

**Characters:** Zero, Azkadellia, DG, Cain

**Pairings:** Zero/ Azkadellia

**Rating:** R/M

**Spoilers:** All of the Movie

**Summery:** Although inner daemons will always come back, and confusion is mass affect, a final test is left.

**This Chapter:** They reunite, if only it were with better news. Dreams are such a puzzle.

**Word Count: **829

**Chapter One**

**Reunion**

The suns had long since set behind the mountains of the west, the moons were the only light provider, leaving her in partial darkness. It was time to leave and put the past behind her. She took one last look around the room and made her way to the hall.

Her black boots clicked and echoed off the walls. It was odd. By most standards she should be feeling, as DG would put it, creeped out. It was the complete opposite, the dark seemed to wrap itself around her, protect her from the world outside. But this was not her home. This was not a place of comfort or happiness. She knew that. She had to start over whether the OZ liked it or not.

Once again she let her feet take her away from the past and memories.

Az didn't notice the shape that unattached itself from the shadows. She didn't hear the slight wheeze that came out of cracked pale lips or see the deep blue eyes that fallowed her form.

The entrance hall was like a cathedral, spiral pillars stretched high above till the darkness engulfed them. She could see the giant wooden door she had left open, the stars shone down beyond the threshold.

"Azkadellia…" a husky whisper behind her made her freeze mid-step. _It can't be…_

She slowly turned and saw what her heart had longed for. Those deep blue eyes shone brightly in the moonlight. Her hart thudded loudly in her ears, as everything around her faded and she only saw him. His hair had grown just a bit longer since she last saw him in his uniform, sticking out in all directions. His black pants, shirt, and boots were rumpled and covered in grime and mud. He had also grown a rather unfitting beard.

That didn't bother her much though. It was his eyes that stopped her from running with open arms. They looked so sad and alone, and just a hint of disbelief lingered there.

With her emotions running high she could barely say his name "Ze-Zero…" In a blink of an eye he was right in front of her. She stood completely still as his hands slowly made their way up her arms just barely touching her. Az closed her eyes, less than an hour ago she had been thinking of him, of what it would be like if he were still by her side. Now he was and she did not know what to do.

Azkadellia opened her eyes once again, Zero's intense blues were staring deep into hers. There was no more loneliness, no more sadness, no more doubt. All she could see was an intense adoration. His hovering hands became a solid weight as he brought her flush against him. Not caring if she would get dirty, she raped her arms around his neck. All she had been holding in for the past months came tumbling out.

Zero could feel her trembling, and he held on tighter. He could not begin to verbalize what he felt at that second as they swayed to their own force of embrace. Running his hands up and down her back, he brought his lips up to her ear, "I'm here."

* * *

Miles away in a white plush bed, the youngest princess of the OZ tossed and turned in her sleep.

OZOZOZOZOZOZ

DG was shaking. She was on her knees, holding someone. She could feel the blood drip off her fingers as she clutched at the dead wait. It crept up her shirt front and she could see the pool of blood gathering under and around her. But she didn't care, all she knew was that she didn't want to let go.

Blood red lips moved but all that could get passed was a gurgle and more blood. They tried again, succeeding this time, but still it was very faint and hard to understand, "Is there—'wheeze'--place for me? 'cough-wheeze' –Different for--'cough'--all there?"

Big salty tears rolled down DGs face. Her throat tightened and she could only bring herself to nod in response. Blood splattered lips tried to smile but it was more of a grimace.

DG could hear the beat of the bloody body's heart. Slowly, slowly, slowly.

A tear escaped the half closed eyes, it gradually ran down the bloody side of the pale face, pushing the red away. With a shudder the pale bloody face calmed and laid completely still.

DG's own tears joined the blood. Her sky blue eyes looked down at half closed ones and fell.

"DG!!"

OZOZOZOZOZ

DG woke with a start. Some one was pounding on her oak door.

"DG! Are you in there?"

It was Cain, "Ye—Yeah! I'm up, I'm up."

In a much lower tone, "Are you decent?" Her ever honorable Tin Man, she rolled her eyes and smirked. "Yes Cain, I'm decent." Her smirk fell away in the instant she saw Cains worried face, "What's wrong?"

"Princess Azkadellia is gone."

**

* * *

**

TBC

**AN:** Question for all you ppls. Was there ever a witch from the south?

What are your thoughts?


	3. Lost and Found

**Title:** Star Crossed

**Author:** Frostydreamer

**Disclaimer:** Tin Man doesn't belong to me

**Characters:** Zero, Azkadellia, DG, Cain, Queen, Consort

**Pairings:** Zero/ Azkadellia

**Rating:** R/M

**Spoilers:** All of the Mini-series

**Summery:** Although inner daemons will always come back, and confusion is mass affect, a final test is left.

**This Chapter:** Bad News does not come in a wooden horse

**Word Count: **1,590

**Chapter Two**

**Lost and Found**

Zero and Az sat on the gray stone steps that led to the entrance of the great hall of the Dark Tower. They sat in silence, enjoying the soft cool breeze. Other than the sound of an accessional buzz or a cricket the surrounding area was dead quiet, no one wanted to be near the dark place.

Azkadellia leaned forward watching Zero as he leaned into the wind with closed eyes. She couldn't believe he was actually there. Alive. Breathing. Real. Something like wonder played on his grime covered face, Az couldn't help but smile.

His eyes slowly opened to meet hers, his own smile spreading, his hand going up to push a strand of hair behind her ear, "You are beautiful."

A light blush spread through her face but she didn't tern away. Everything felt right for the first time in her life and she didn't want it to stop.

But like everything in her life it did.

Zeros calm smile faded to a look of sadness and his clear sky eyes clouded over, "Azkadellia, I have to tell you something."

She knew she wasn't going to like this; his tone was like in the past. When she was free of the witch for a matter of time, she would ask him what evils had fallen from her lips. It was in a morbid fascination that she would listen to his tails of horror. But mostly it was so she would not forget to write her sins in the long list in her head. Then he would tell her it was not her doing, but that didn't stop her from feeling the weight of the dead on her shoulders.

Zero told her his little tale of capture and craze. He told her of the women with the blood red lips that freed him and the message he must deliver.

OZOZOZOZOZ

"…_mmm….no…Nooo!" Zero woke with a startled gasp. He scramble to his knees, head moving back and forth between the shadows. He backed up till his back hit the ripped open suit. Drawing his knees up to his chin he kept his eyes wide open._

"_Heh, silly man. What are you so scared of—the dark? hehe"_

_Zero craned his neck up. Resting on the tin suits shoulder was one of the fairies from earlier, or at least he assumed it was one of them. Quickly he looked around for the white haired women. _

_"Do not worry silly man. My Master is gone. She has taken what was needed from you."_

_"…Wha--...What was—What did she want?"_

_The fairy fluttered down to eye level. "Well silly man, she has taken—History."_

_Another thing everyone hated about these magical creatures; they never gave a strait answer when it was obviously necessary. Before he could get another word out, the fairy continued, "And for your services master has freed you from the metal clutches and a most gruesome death at her hands. You see, she was not very happy with what she found in that silly head of yours."_

_Since it was made clear that the golden eyed women was no longer around the area, Zero stiffly rose to his feet. _

_"One last thing Master has instructed me to do."_

_They could never leave well enough alone. "And that is…" Zero asked gruffly._

_The fairy darted around the air for a few seconds, "You must go to your beloved and have a message delivered to the Queen."_

_Zero snorted "How the hell, does your Master think I can get any…" Then it hit him. "Queen? Does this mean Azkadellia is—is she dead? What the hell happened while I was in that thing" he pointed at the tin suit, "How long was I in there?"_

_The fairy had stopped darting around and stood on the suits hollow head._

_"heh, Lovely Lavender rains once again, while the fallen angel is called out to have her head displayed on a pike, but she is merely a ghost of her former self. No one expects an inquisition. Hehe."_

_Zero stared at the grass around his feet, deep in thought. "Where can I find Azkadellia."_

_The fairy did a little cartwheel on the tin suit. "Master will be most pleased."_

_Zero crossed his arms over his chest, he had a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach. _

_"The fallen angel rides as we speak to the Dark Tower. Go now and you will find her where her hart dreams the most. Once you meet, simply repeat these same words to her 'the one who sleeps is now awake, for blood to blood calls, the OZ will not be left in peace after all.'"_

_With that done the fairy flew away into the deepening night_

_OZOZOZOZOZ_

He did not tell her of the doubts and inner-daemons he faced those hours-days-months he was put in the metal tomb.

Azkadellia could feel her dream of peace and freedom slip away like sand in her hand. _Why couldn't things be simple? Why was there more pain to deal with when she had already bin dealt a lifetime of it?_

"What are we going to do?" Zero asks her, wishing like hell that he had not been the one to kill the light in her eyes. _But then again that's what I'm good at, killing for another, right?_

'_We..'_

"_We_ are going home and _we_ are going to fight what may come our way." She said calmly looking at the celestial body as their only witness to the moment.

Zero was not delusional but he did trust the one who built his heart. He silently wonders what he did to deserve this woman at his side. _Fate has many faces…_

The hopes and expectations were simple but hard to reach, just like the stars above them. He just wanted to hold her in his arms, and she just wanted peace with someone to share it with.

They both knew what the repercussions to his presence would be, but they would fight it with the new found heart and defeat the rise of the coming threat.

* * *

DG was mad. She was also extremely frustrated with the people sitting around the table. Said people were the Queen Lavender and Prince Consort Ahamo, who at first glanced looked calm if not a little tired. It had been two and a half hours since she was woken and all she had managed to do in that time was talk circles with her Tin Man and _Parents_. She was ready in less than five minutes from when she was woken to look for Azkadellia.

Her _parents _made it clear that she was not to go out after her sister. Cain stood by the door just in case she tried to make a mad dash for it.

It was still hard for her to consider _them_ as _her _real parents. DG still drew blanks when it came to her former OZ life, yeah she had remembered her mother but her father, well that was still hard. There was also, the case of her former parents-robots-nurture units. She missed them. And everyone knew it.

The Queen, her mother, had offered to find them after the eclipse, DG had jumped on the idea, but to that day nothing had been found. The witch had more than likely kil—wiped their memories. She didn't want to think that they were no longer around.

"So were just going to sit here then?"

Cain eyed her tiredly. He understood how the princess felt, he would rather be out there with the search party, but his first priority was the safety of his princess—and the Queen and Consort.

"Angel, the guards are taking care of it. There are half a dozen search parties out there looking for her."

"She's right spitfire." Her father said in a low tone, "Az left out of her own accord. I'm sure she's fine."

DG could not believe what she was hearing, "Are you freaking serious!" she was more than mad now. "Just because her bed was maid doesn't mean anything. For all we know some one could have nabbed her in the hallway."

Cain cleared his throat "DG, she was guarded the entire time."

Crackling blue eyes met artic ice ones, "Then how is it that no one saw her leave. There is no other way out of that room other than the window and tell me what floor is her room in. You know what else, there are people out there who are willing to kill her, or do you people not care?"

"_Enough_ DG."

She world around to face her fathers steely gaze, "That's enough DG."

The room fell into a tense silence. DG would not back down. Ahamo was the first to brake away. DG turned back to the door, but was blocked by Cain "DG—"

"Don't, just don't." she wouldn't meet his eyes, her face a mask of fury and her own were red and shining.

After spending months in the company of the youngest princes, he knew when to push and when to give way. He stepped away from the door.

Yanking the door open she was met with a startled looking man in blue uniform, his hand poised to knock.

"Uh—Princess, my Queen." He bowed his head.

"Yes?" the Queen rose form her chair, eyes searching.

"One of the search parties spotted Azkadellia and," his eyes glanced around the room, "some one else was with her. She was riding away from the Dark Tower, coming back."

**TBC**

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait, been having some trouble with the chapter. Well not this chapter, had to scrap the original and make up this one. Oddly enough it only took me a few hours while the scrapped one took me a few days. Guess I just wasn't feeling it.

A note to all of you hard core Wizard of OZ fans, look I've only seen the 1939 film and this film (Tin Man). I really had wanted to keep with the Original storyline but apparently there are forty books out there, so I have decided to go through this in my own way so if there is something that just isn't right, I apologies for it.


	4. Close to Home

**Title:** Star Crossed

**Author:** Frostydreamer

**Disclaimer:** Tin Man doesn't belong to me

**Characters:** Zero, Azkadellia, DG, Cain, Queen, Consort

**Pairings:** Zero/ Azkadellia

**Rating:** R/M

**Spoilers:** All of the Mini-series

**Summery:** Although inner daemons will always come back, and confusion is mass affect, a final test is left.

**This Chapter:** They are home

**Word Count: **1,291

**Chapter Three**

**Close to Home**

Snow white hair fluttered in the breeze of the twilight and pale hands drifted over waves of long grass outside the unmarked doors to the Realm of the Unwanted.

Everything seemed to glow with new born strength in that hour before the first sun rose. It was the hour that she felt most alive in her long lonely life. She could stand there forever if she wanted to, watching the stars fade from one day to another, watching the clear skies turn to dark chaos and make new life out of nothing.

"Master Luteria." Her contemplating gaze snapped towards the little fairy that drifted easily in the breeze. "There is a different entrance you could use. The one that the humans use."

Gold eyes shifted to the double doors that stood before her. Years of abandonment had caused them to seal shut with thousands of layers of dust, while overgrown weeds climbed in to the small cracks along the edges of the stone entry. Just another reminder of how long she had been gone, of how things had changed for the worst.

"Home is just a few steps away little one." Her soft voice carried over the rising breeze.

"Do you not wish to alert the disgusting humans of your return? They have overrun this place you call home."

Luteria let her right palm rest on the old wood. "Their time will come. Soon everyone will be aware of my presence, its all a matter of waiting."

"But Master they—"

"Shut up." Her dark tone left nothing to the imagination if she were to be crossed. These little fairies wanted more destruction, and they knew how to pull a persons strings to get it. Manipulation did not sit well with her.

They watched her silently as she continued to stare at the door. An electric blue spark jumped and rippled into the area around her palm. With groans and creaks the timber under her hand began to rebuild its faded self. After a few second of blue, Luteria let her hand fall away, the smirk she were was enough to drive the fairies into a fluttering frenzy around her.

Ever so slowly the door swung open to reveal a dark passageway. Without a backwards glance she made her way into the dark. _'Home, I'm finally home.' _

OZOZOZOZ

"I don't think this is a good idea Az." Zero said as he held on to her. They had been riding for most of what was left of the night hardly a word passing between the two, not that it was possible with the wind blowing past them. Now that they had slowed down to a walking pace, Azkadellia could see the outline of the high peaks of Finaqua in the distance. The first sun would come up soon.

Earlier by the moons glow, they had spotted a few large riding parties but none had approached them.

'_Search parties_…' Az could only assume that her parents found out she wasn't in her room, and were probably worried. _'how worried…' _

"This is the only way Zero." She could feel his arms tighten around her waist as he leaned his forehead onto her shoulder. She maneuvered the horse into a brisk trot. _'We'll be their soon, too soon.'_

Zero was tense, to say the least. He hadn't told Azkadellia how he wound up in the tin suit, or who put him there. He had a sneaking suspicion that the Cains were not far from his and Az's destination. There were probably plenty of others who would recognize him as well. He didn't try to delusion himself, he knew they would try to put a built between his eyes.

He watched the earth be trampled below the hooves of the dark animal. An old memory of his mother stirred at the back of his lost mind, _'Things were never meant to stay the same, my son, for something good to come, things must be sacrificed and changes must be made. Be brave and face all, show them you can become more.' _

He felt the strands of Az midnight black hair on the side of his temple. He would become more, he had to be more.

OZOZOZOZ

Thousands of thoughts jumped and screamed for DGs attention. _'Who was with her? Why had she gone? Had something bad happened? How--?'_

Without a glance behind her DG took off running down the hall, her thoughts drowned out by the stomp of each footfall. She had to go to Az, she had to make sure she was alright.

"DG!"

Cain was right at her heels, "DG we should wait!"

"NO" She didn't mean to sound so harsh but, she was tired of waiting. Tired of being protected, tired of being restrained from all the things she actually wanted to do.

Cain didn't say a word after that, but he kept up with her. _'Like hell I'm ganna let her do this alone…'_

They made their way down long halls and spiral stairs the only sound was the occasional squeak of her ankle high boots on the shiny gray marble floor. After many evasive arguments about her attire the Queen had finally agree to let DG choose her own stile of clothing. From that moment on, DG had secretly vowed to lead the OZ in a fashion-revolutionary-movement.

They crossed the doorway into the stable. She quickly looked around for the stable boy for some help, but no one was in site, she figured it was still too early. She made a bee line to her own hazel-nut colored horse, trying to remember what strap went into what buckle. It was times like these that she wished she had her motorbike.

Cain came up beside her and helped her with the horse. She meekly glanced at his face, and then quickly looked back at his working hands. She could tell he was irritated. And she knew it was because of her actions. "Thank you."

Cain stilled for a moment, glancing down at her. Her blue eyes locked on to his. Cains irritation fell away and a small smile played at the corner of his lips. No one could resist those big blue eyes.

Finished with the straps he quickly went over to his white stallion. After a few minutes they were out side galloping toward the direction the messenger had pointed to.

OZOZOZOZ

The Queen rested her forehead onto the crystal blue window as she watched the pair ride off into the moons setting light.

"They've grown so much. And we weren't there." She could feel her husbands' hands on her thin waist. A reassuring presence in the life she was given.

"We weren't left with any other choice, my heart. We have to try and make up for it." Ahamo could feel his wife's pain. It was the same feeling that had been eating away at his mind during the still moments of his days. His youngest did not know who he was and his oldest was broken image of her former self, and he didn't know how to fix them to be the happy family they once were.

"We just need to—to be patient." He tried to reassure himself and his beloved with those words, but somehow in their scarred hearts they both knew that things would never be the same.

**TBC**

**AN: I just wanted to thank nadeshiko1, RumCake, and RikaGreenRider for the reviews you all sent me on the last chapter, I really appreciate them. I hope this chapter is okay and I apologies for the wait, real life likes to get in my way. Next chapter will probably be a while as well, since I'm starting summer courses next week X. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**


End file.
